


Through the Dark (I'll Be There)

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother Hen Sami, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up, Sami Zayn/ Kevin Owens Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Sami knows Kevin thinks he's insane. He's off for injury. He's got his partner home. He doesn't need to run off to save the world. He doesn't need to fly across the country to get to another country, just because Becky's sad.Super Sami to the rescue!If our situations were reversed, Becky would do the same for me.Do what you need. Here's a hint- don't buy Ben & Jerry's.Why?It's Charlotte's favorite.After a long flight with a connection he barely caught and several crying babies, he's ready to get to Becky and relax.





	Through the Dark (I'll Be There)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton Candy Bingo prompts: Platonic Love and Sleeping together (platonically)

_**Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light.  
-Helen Keller** _

Sami knows Kevin thinks he's insane. He's off for injury. He's got his partner home. He doesn't need to run off to save the world. He doesn't need to fly across the country to get to another country, just because Becky's sad.

_Super Sami to the rescue!_

_If our situations were reversed, Becky would do the same for me._

_Do what you need. Here's a hint- don't buy Ben & Jerry's._

_Why?_

_It's Charlotte's favorite._

After a long flight with a connection he barely caught and several crying babies, he's ready to get to Becky and relax. First, he needs ice cream.

He ends up at a shop in Becky's neighborhood. _I Can't Believe It's Not Dairy_ has high YELP ratings and offers unique flavors of non-dairy ice cream.

"Do it for Becky," he mutters, staring up at the awning. A loud stream of Swedish techno drifts out to the street from hidden speakers.

Instead of running, he braves his anxiety and bursts into the shop.

Ten minutes later, he walks out with a recycled paper bag containing three pints of ice cream, expertly scooped into compostable containers.

Chile mango. Banana chocolate chip. Oreo shake.

He hopes she appreciates the lengths he went to for this. It's not every day that he willingly tolerates Swedish techno for someone.

He ends up on her doorstep, knocking on her front door. She's got no idea he's coming but he's fairly sure she's home. Then again, it would be just his luck to travel all the way to a different country, only to find out she wasn't home.

"Coming!" she calls as he steps back. Stopped by a chain, the door opens a crack. She peers through the opening, her eyes widening as she sees him. "Sami?"

"Figured you might need a friend. If it sweetens the pot, I have _I Can't Believe It's Not Dairy_." He holds up the paper bag so she can read the hand-stamped label. "I tolerated Swedish Techno for you!"

Sami's heart sinks as the door shuts. Has he really come all this way for nothing?

Then, the door opens.

"You really have _I Can't Believe It's Not Dairy_?" Becky asks, giving Sami a skeptical gaze with a playful smirk.

"I wouldn't lie about that," Sami says, handing her the bag. He follows her into the studio.

The studio is _not_ what he expects Becky to have.

He thinks it'll be small but tastefully decorated. Maybe she'll have everything coordinated in a tasteful neutral pallette. Maybe a nice olive green?

What he gets is very different. Her "theme" is boxes. She's got a queen-sized bed, a cheap black IKEA futon and boxes.

"Don't judge me," Becky says, glaring in his general direction. If he didn't know better, he would swear she'd read his mind. "Haven't been home long enough to unpack."

Sami nods, deciding it's best not to say anything. Sometimes, it's best to stay quiet and avoid saying too much.

Emphasis on _sometimes_.

"Spoons?" Sami gazes around the cramped apartment before noticing the kitchenette.

"Third drawer on the left in the kitchen." Becky starts pulling clothes off the futon and shoving them ontop of a pile of boxes.

Sami makes his way through the maze of boxes and finds his way to the kitchen. Pulling open the drawer, he gazes in. To his surprise, he sees _plastic_ spoons.

"Don't lecture me on my carbon footprint!" Becky calls. "Sad people don't have time to worry about the environment! Also- _fairly_ sure they don't contribute to the environmental problem!"

Sami reaches in, grabbing three spoons. It's time for ice cream and being a good friend.

They quickly decide Chile Mango, while _good_ , is not for them. They _devour_ the Banana Chocolate Chip and leave the Oreo Shake for later.

"Beck- you look _terrible_ ," Sami comments. While he doesn't want to sound rude, she doesn't look great. Normally, she's so put together. Now, she's disheveled and tired and _not_ Becky.

"Turns out sad people don't have patience for a lot of things," Becky murmurs, shaking her head.

Sami sighs. He knows exactly where she's coming from. He's been there before- and that's partially why he came. "If you want to go take a shower, I'll make it worth your while."

"Not _exactly_ on the market," Becky says, smirking. "Besides- won't your significant other be jealous?" She rises, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes from a milk crate.

"He doesn't care!" he calls, watching Becky disappear into the bathroom.

He uses the few moments of peace to check in with Kevin. They haven't talked all day.

"Having fun?"

"Chile Mango vegan ice cream should _not_ be a thing."

"That sounds disgusting."

"It is."

"I'm actually about to get a shower. If I haven't told you lately, I'm proud of you."

"Love you, Kev."

"Love you too." With that, Kevin hangs up.

Sami stares at the phone, trying not to let his mind drift to the dark place. Few people know how insane he got when Kevin returned and attacked him once upon a time. It had been the time in NXT that did the most damage.

Finn dropped everything to support his friend, helping Sami get through it.

By doing this, Sami's returning the favor.

Becky wanders out of the bathroom, toweling off her hair.

"Nice shower?" he asks, pushing his phone into his pocket.

"I feel _human_." Becky throws herself down on the futon.

"Can I braid your hair?" Sami itches to help ease her discomfort. Besides, after all the locker rooms he's been in, he's good enough to almost consider himself a hair braiding expert.

"If you really want." Becky presses a hot pink paddle brush into Sami's hand. She shrugs.

He runs the brush through her orange hair. It surprises him to realize he can do this- he hadn't even thought about his range of motion and how limited it still was.

After a second, he separates damp tendrils of hair and begins to plait. At first, she flinches, pulling away. He stops, worried he's been too rough. The last thing he wants is to hurt her.

"Not you." Becky shakes her head, accentuating her point."Haven't been touched in a while." She averts her gaze, clearly embarrassed by the conversation. "Just not used to it." She sighs. "I know our split was for the best but _I miss her_."

Sami sighs, his fingers flying through her hair. He can't wait to tell the phsyical therapist he's managed this. This is the most he's managed to move in months. He manages to finish putting it into a loose single braid, letting it hang down her back.

"Done," Sami says, snapping a hair tie around the braid's bottom.

"Thanks," Becky says, stroking her braid. She exhales, staring from the braid to Sami and back.

Sami opens his mouth as if to speak but closes it. For once, he's at a loss for words. He wants to say something but nothing sounds right. He has no clue what she wants to hear. Then, he decides it's not what she wants to hear but what she _needs_ to hear.

"I know it sucks, but you'll be _fine_." He watches as she snuggles closer to him. Under normal circumstances, he would find this odd but really- nothing's been normal for a very long time.

Becky needs some human contact. It's nothing more- it's nothing less.

Sami's a good friend. He knows what it's like- the feeling of suddenly having your love ripped away. The isolation. The crazy loneliness.

He refuses to let Becky go through this alone.

"Sleep with me?" Becky's matter of fact statement catches Sami off-guard. His eyes widen and his jaw drops open. " _Not_ like that." She bursts into peals of nervous laughter. "Think that's why I'm not sleeping- not used to being alone."

"No- no, it's fine. I just reacted without thinking- I apologize." Sami averts his gaze as he feels his cheeks burn red and warm.

"You're cute when you blush," Becky teases as she stifles a yawn. She blinks as her eyes water.

"Time for bed," Sami declares, pulling himself up from the futon. As he says this, he realizes just how exhausted he is. It's been a long day with little time for rest. He's been so focused on Becky that he hasn't had a chance to focus on himself.

He changes into grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt of Kevin's. Easing himself into bed, he's grateful for the fact Becky sleeps with so many pillows. He turns, realizing she's staring awkwardly at him. "What?"

"I don't want to hurt you!" she squeaks, her eyes widening.

Sami turns, laying back as he adjusts the pillows. He's done this enough to know what works. Settling on his back, he motions for Becky to slip in next to him.

It's only a queen- a far cry from their California king. It's not ideal but he makes it work.

If he can do this with Kevin, he can definitely make it work with Becky.

"Just lay your head on my chest- I'll do the rest."

Becky curls up, her head resting on his chest. Then, she claps once, turning the lights out. "Sad people don't like turning the lights off."

Sami thinks it sounds better than anything else he's heard her say all day. "Not judging, B." Sami tucks the blankets around them. "Sweet dreams." He manages to press a sweet kiss to her temple. "Night, Beck."

Soon, Becky's soft snoring becomes his lullaby. This isn't how he imagined spending the night but if it's what Becky needs, he'll do it.

With tired eyes starting to burn, Sami curls up to sleep. He's earned his rest. Hopefully, he's helped a little bit. All he wants is to help Becky feel better.

Finally, he allows sleep to take over.

He can't think anymore.

-fin-


End file.
